


Damn, i'm in love

by RiskyRuth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 18+ even though no one will follow that rule, Bullies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, German, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mostly Smut, Sex in a Car, Smut, Yaoi, ocean finally, ooh yay, other stuff, reiner is everyones older brother, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyRuth/pseuds/RiskyRuth
Summary: A new kid from Germany moves into the school and has got everyone questioning. He joins the cheerleaders to watch a certain someone out on the field, but little does he know that he get's much more than just stare at him. Armin Alert and Jean Kristein fluff and smutt cause i can.





	Damn, i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> HOMOPHOBIC SLURS ARE IN THIS AND THIS HAS SOME VIOLENCE IN IT SO HEADS UP

“Have you met him yet?” Marco asked me helping me put on my football gear in the locker rooms. I shake my head and fix my hair. “No, everyone has been talking about him though, he’s joining the cheerleaders? What a wuss.” I spit and Marco hits the back of my head. “He’s small, if he joined the football team he would die, yes, he’s technically taller than Connie, but not as built or fast.”

~~~~~~

A new kid from Germany joined the school last weak and everyone has been talking about him, but I haven’t even seen him yet. What I’ve heard is he’s a small blonde with eyes like the ocean. Armin Arlert is his name and he speaks very little English but knows sign language. Marco and Reiner say I need to meet him because he’s a sweetheart but I couldn’t care less. We’ve had people from all over the world come here, I don’t know what makes him special from everyone else.

But today, Reiner dragged me to see him at practice with Bertholdt. Both of them joined because they were both flexible and loud. Besides, Bertholdt was incredibly smart and tall, so cheerleading is something I still don’t get for him, but whatever makes him happy I guess.  
“So he still doesn’t know much English, but since Bertholdt and I speak German, we can understand him.”  
That’s right, sometimes I forget. Reiner and Bertholdt are German linguist because both of their parents were German refugees. 

“Hey Bert!” Reiner called out to the cheerleaders stretching, and one poked their head up to look at Reiner. Some flashing green eyes hit us and as well as a bright smile. “Hey!” Bertholdt waved his hand around and stood up. We both jogged over to him and walked away from the girl's and boys getting up from stretching. “Why’s Jean here? To stare at the girl's?” Bertholdt asked Reiner while he fixed his tank top that loosely fit him. “Nope, I dragged him here to see the new kid.” Reiner said grabbing my shoulder. “He hasn’t seen him yet.”   
“Armin!” Bertholdt turned around and a head popped up. I small boy with long messy hair put back in a ponytail looked at Bertholdt and stood up.

Oh my God. He was adorable.

“Das ist Jean.” Bertholdt spoke pushing me forward a bit to Armin. Armin looks at me up and down and just stares at me. He doesn’t move, it doesn’t even look like he’s breathing, he’s just, staring at my eyes. I’m the one who breaks the awkward silence and holds out my hand. “Nice to meet you.” I say and Armin flinches while taking a step back. “D-Did...did I scare him?” I ask Reiner and Bertholdt, and both of them shrug. “Anyone who tries to high five or fist pump him, or hell, even look at him funny he gets in a defense position.”  
Armin bows his head slightly and opens his mouth to speak. “You play football?” He asks me and points to the field. I nodded and smiled. “Yes, I’m a-  
“What is the name of team?” He interrupts before pointing at his tank top. “No name.” He shakes his head and points at my jersey. “Name.” He demades. I give him a picky look, no one is rude to me, even a cute German like him.

“How about you be nice about it midget, just cause you’re blonde, doesn’t mean it’s real like you.” I smack at him and his eyes narrow.

“Just because you’re a dick, doesn’t mean yours is real.” He snaps back and walks over to the cheerleading team to practice. That little bitch.

“Jean! Can’t you be nice for 2 minutes!” Bertholdt pushes me a little before getting anxious. “Dude...he roasted you though.” Reiner laughed and Bertholdt looked at him. “Reiner!” He yells. Reiner chuckles and pulls Bertholdt close. “I’m joking I’m joking. I’m just surprised he knew that in English, we haven’t heard him speak anything other than, ‘yes’, ‘no’, and ‘library’ in English.”  
“I wonder if he can understand the rumors going around about him.” Bertholdt picks up looking back at Armin. “A lot of people have said terrible things to him, thinking he can’t understand them. The worst part is people keep thinking he’s a girl and keeping calling him a dike. It’s terrible.”  
So the kid is bullied, no surprise...at this school, you have to be a jock to be cool or, ‘above everyone’. But no, he’s just another sassy blonde who needs to man up.

~~~~~~~~~

A few days pass and that kid is everywhere. Last practice I saw him cheering us on and in class he sits right behind me, muttering stuff in German, and I swear a few times i’ve heard my name come out of his mouth. And he even lives near me, only about a mile away in my neighborhood, and since my parents need to know everyone apparently, his parents come over often...well, his grandfather comes over often. I haven’t seen his mom or dad yet, they might now speak English as much, because his grandfather is fluent in both German and English.

Today though...wasn’t his day obviously.

I was walking down the hall with Marco, Reiner and Connie and we walked into something...terrible. A group of kids were surrounding Armin and...yelling at him. They were kicking, yelling and hitting him furiously while shouting profanities even I can’t say. 

“Hey!” Reiner yells at the group of boys and they all turn around, showing they had blood on their hands and shirts...oh shit. We all ran towards them and they scrammed, leaving Armin by his locker bleeding from his nose and mouth. He was in tears and his face and neck were covered in purple bruises and red marks. On his locker, they boys drew word on it like, “fag” and, “mistake”. 

“Armin, are you okay?” Connie asks him and shakes him to make sure he’s awake. He nods and holds his nose to it stops bleeding. “Here,” Reiner walked over and handed him a handkerchief from his back pocket. Marco tried to erase some of the tings on Armin’s locker while cursing under his breath. Those jerks, what did Armin ever do to them? Assholes, I’ll find them. I’ll make them pay-

“Jean! Can you take Armin down the street to the E.R? He keeps going in and out of sleep.” Connie called and tried to help Armin up by letting Armin lean on his shoulder. He limped over to me and Armin grabbed ahold of me. “Alright it’s not too far down the street I can run there with you but you’ll have to hold on is that-”

“Mir geht es jetzt gut mit dir.” Armin muttered into my shirt before crying into my chest. Reiner gave a small smirk and patted Armin’s back. “Take him down please Jean, i’ll explain what he said later when you do.”

I took him on my back and ran down the block to the E.R where they took him in quickly. I asked if I could just wait outside, and so I did. After a while of waiting, Reiner, Connie and Marco met me in the building with some food. “We caught the kids who beat him up.” Reiner said showing his phone. “We informed someone about them and they shouldn’t be bothering anyone anytime soon.”  
“Good, Armin should be out soon, they knocked out a back tooth of his and fractured his left hand, they really did a number on him.” And just as I said that, Armin’s grandfather walked in and noticing me sitting by the door. “My Grandson, is he okay?” He asks me looking worried. I nodded and Connie explained what happened and who did it to him. His grandfather scratched his head and looked at us. “Did they happen to call him anything?”  
Marco asked why such a specific question instead of just saying yes. The older man sighed and took off his hat. “His biggest fear was coming here to America and not fitting in because of being homosexual, he’s always been that way and his parents hate him for it. He first mentioned it when he had a crush on a boy in his 3rd grade class and his parents abused him for it.”

That’s why Armin is so defensive.

“Yeah, they did, they called him a fag and a mistake, some even thinking he was just a trans girl and called him a dike.” I stood up and looked at Mr. Arlert with all seriousness. “I wasn’t as nice as I could have been to him when I first met him, but I promise I will keeps those assholes away next time.”

“You’re a good lad, but trust me, Armin can protect himself when he’s hurt enough, I swear if you would have left him there those boys would have been wishing they had never lived. Now, I’m not saying you should have left him there, but the only reason he didn’t want to join the football team was because he wanted to watch someone from the sidelines.”  
“Who?” Connie asked.  
“Like I have any idea, he may have his eye on one of the boys on the team. But you didn’t hear that from me, I hope I trusted the right people.”  
“You did, i’m Reiner Braun. I’m a German Linguist as well as my boyfriend Bertholdt.” Reiner stook out his hand and Mr. Arlert smiled. “Armin has told me about you, you’re like the big brother to everyone, right?” He asked. “I am.” Reiner smiled and looked at Marco. “My name is Marco Bodt and I’m Jean’s best friend as well as the computer technician, which Armin no doubt seems to love.” Marco shook the older man’s hand and he smiled. “Armin loves computers and books, he wants to become a doctor when he gets older, so you two should stick around, he needs a dork like you.” Mr. Arlert said and looked at Connie. “I’m Connie Springer, i’m one of the football players and my girlfriend Sasha helps run the Cheerleading team Armin is in, we both love him, he’s a great guy.” Connie shakes his hand. “All of you are good kids, i’m glad my son came home to me and said he met good people like you.”

Armin walked out with a wrapping on his arm and a few other bandages around his neck and one on his cheek. He looked...adorable still. My face turned a light shade of pink when he started walking towards me and hugged me. “Vielen Dank Jean.” He said and turned to his Grandfather. “He ran me down here, and these guys helped me, they are good people Papa.” Armin explained to his grandfather in almost perfect english. His grandfather nodded and paid off Armin’s medical bill and walked out. When we were all talking on the parking lot, a pick-up truck came by and parked, and a familiar looking green-eyed man walked out. “Reiner! I just got your text, I came as quick as I could, is he okay?” Bertholdt ran out of the truck and smiled when he saw Armin. He walked over to the rest of the group and nodded at Armin. “I heard what happened and Mr. Erwin and I caught them, they are in Hanji’s hands now, which is dangerous enough.” Bertholdt laughed. “Mein Name ist Bertholdt, ich bin der deutsche Linguist und der Freund von Reiner.” (My name is Bertholdt, i’m the German Linguist with my boyfriend Reiner) Bertholdt held his hand out for Mr. Arlert to shake. Mr. Arlert smiled and patted Armin’s shoulder. “Reiner told me, thank you guys for helping him, it means a lot to me. Alright Armin, let’s get you home, i’m not letting you leave the house tomorrow, we can get Eren to bring home your homework. Thank you guys once again.” 

They walked into their car and Armin smiled at me once more before closing his car door. We all went our separate ways even though Reiner and I were still texting as my mother brought me home.

As we were chatting back and forth, I decide to ask him something I almost forgot about.

J: Hey, I have a question real quick for ya  
R:Yeah, what's up?  
J:What was it that Armin muttered to me right when he hugged me? Right before I took him to the E.R? You said you would tell me. I'm waiting.

 

I sit my Phone down and wait for him to respond, not but a few seconds later, my phone buzzes. I check to see what he wrote.

R: Hehe...well, let's just say we know who he's watching from the sidelines of the game.  
he said, "I'm fine now that I am with you."

I chuckle and begin to type. 

J:Do you happen to have his number?  
R: Well as a matter of fact I do, here  
J:Thanks  
R:...so...does this mean you like him?  
J:goodnight  
R: Armin's got horseface down on his knees, S-U-C-K-I-N-G  
J:Fuck off  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

The next morning I go to check my phone and see Reiner sent me his number, so I put it in my phone and start to text him.

J: Good morning, are you feeling any better? This is Jean, Reiner gave me your number.  
A: I'm fine. Why are you texting me?

Is he mad at me? I just wanted to make sure he was ok, well, he’s probably in a bad mood, or in a lot of pain. I know I would be.   
Ok, i’m really confused here. I sit up in my bed and start typing again

 

J: 'Cause I just want to make sure you are ok  
A: You can drop the act Kirschtien  
J: How did you get my last name? And what act? I'm confused, do you need help translating something?  
A: I can speak English just fine

 

J:Okay, first of all, what "act"  
A: Your boyfriend told me

 

 

...Boyfriend? Who?

 

 

J: Armin I'm single, I have never dated anyone before in my 19 years of living  
A: You're too handsome to have never had a date before  
J: Thank you, but that is not the point. Who told you this  
A: Marco. he said you two have been together for a while now and you act like you like your friends but you don't. You...You don't like anyone but him. He told me you sent the bullies after me because I was distracting you from marco, because that's MY FAULT obviously.  
You're an ass, I knew you were too good to be true. Delete my number, i'm deleting yours.

 

 

 

 

As soon as he left, I called Reiner as soon as my phone could.

“Hello?”

“Hey Reiner, it’s Jean.”

“Oh hey, what’s up? It’s like, 6 am, how did you mess up something this early in the day?”

“It wasn’t me, Armin is saying some weird shit.”

“Well I can help you-

“In English, Reiner, he speaks english as good as you and I. Yes, he speaks German, but he’s shy, so he uses it as an excuse not to talk. But that’s not the point. Right now, I need you to meet me with Armin at the library today, this is really important, you can bring Bertholdt too as long as Armin and Marco are there.”

“Alright, i’ll meet you there with Bert and Marco around 9, is that good?”

“Make it 8, this needs to be discussed now.”

“Alright, see you there.”

 

~~~~~~~~

“Armin!” I yelled down the hall to try and catch his attention. He turned his head to look at me and then frowned. He fixed his glasses and turned away. 

“Armin please this is important, come with me to the library, please. I can explain everything that’s going on.”   
Armin turned farther away from me and began to walk. I quickly grabbed his hand and he stopped to look at me. “Please, Armin.” I asked and brought him closer to me. Many people stopped to look at us and some even laughed. Armin wanted to leave because of all of the people beginning to stare. “Jean, let go, we’re being a nuisance.” Armin tried to get free from my grip, but I held on tighter, the more he struggled. “No, I don’t care how many people are looking, I just need you to listen to me for a few minutes in the library.”

“F-Fine, but please, can we get out of the view of people.” Armin asked hiding his face with his sleeve. I dragged him along the hallway hand in hand as people laughed. I couldn’t care less right now. 

~~~~~~~

We made it to the library and I already see Reiner, Bertholdt and Marco sitting by a table in the library. “J-Jean, what’s going on?” Marco asked as he sees me with Armin. “Marco, you have a shit ton of explaining to do.” I say standing in front of him. I could already see, he knew what I was talking about right from the bat. 

“Jean, listen I-”

“You what?”

“Armin, show Reiner and Bertholdt our conversation this morning, they still need to know what happened.”  
“There’s nothing to be seen, what are you talking about?” Marco asked trying to look confused. Armin showed both Reiner and Bertholdt the texts we had this morning and they both looked shocked. Marco was trying to think of an excuse on what was going on. “G-guys, what’s going on?” Marco asked looking back at Armin. Armin cracked his knuckle and looked at Marco. “You’re the reason i’m in this cast, how would you like to be in one?” Armin asked before nailing Marco right in the jaw, knocking him down hitting his head on the table.  
Reiner held Armin back from kicking him while he was down, and Bertholdt stood up looking at Armin in awe. “Armin! What the hell!” Bertholdt shouted and checked Marco. “You ass.” Marco cursed under his breath and stood back up, wiping the blood off of his chin. “You’ve got an arm on you.” Marco said walking up to Armin. “You just trying to go after your parents footsteps huh? Beating kids up when they’re upset.” 

“Like you’re the one to talk, you just sent some others to do your bidding cause you’re too scared.”

“To what? Hit a girl?”

“The girl who you’re jealous of.”

“Okay both of you! Enough!” Bertholdt got in between us and pushed us away from each other. “Reiner, get Mr. Smith again, he’s not done yet.”

~~~~~~~

About a week past and Armin hasn’t talked to anyone. Not even me. He’s at school, I see him behind me in class, but he hasn’t opened his mouth once, well, maybe to yawn, but you know, to talk. I was tired of the silence.

“Hey Armin.” I lean against the locker next to his and let out a big smile. He giggles and shuts his locker. “You free today? Class is over and I wanna take you somewhere.” People were building up again to listen to what Armin was going to say. The jock of the school asking the new foreign student out, I guess it was something to turn your head about. Armin nods and grabs his backpack. “If it’s your bedroom.” Armin jokes, causing other people to laugh as well. “It’s not, I promise you will like it.” I grab his hand and people move out of the way so we can exit the building.

~~~~~~~

“Can you undo my blindfold, I don’t know if I trust you, and we’ve been in this car for a good hour or so, my grandfather is going to kill me.”

“No he won’t, I told him about this a while ago.”

I opened his car door as soon as we got there and carried him out. I shut the door and lock it before telling Armin he can take it off soon.

“How close are we, i’m tired and hungry.” Armin complained. 

“Oh my gosh Ar we’re right there you just need to chill. Now, take off your shoes.”

“Aren’t you going to put me down first?”

“Nope.” 

Armin slipped off his shoes and socks, and let them fall to the ground. I set him down and undo his blindfold. 

“Well, what do you think? Is it everything you imagined it would be?”   
Armin's eyes lit up and he covered his mouth is awe. Tears began to roll down his cheeks and his face became pink.

Armin walked closer to the water, only letting his feet get wet and smiled. “H-How…” I walked up to him and smiled. “Your grandpa comes over like every day to visit my mom and I over hear some things. Don’t worry, they both know we’re here, and i’m an adult now, I can go places without her.”

“You’re 19.”

“I’m still an adult.” I talk back grabbing his waist and hugging him. “This is the ocean. Hope it was worth the car ride and constant pestering to be quiet.”

“Anything is worth it, but seeing it with you...I-I...I can’t even.”

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Do you want something in return?” Armin turned around and asked me, pulling up his glasses. 

“Your heart.” I whisper getting all red and flustered. I have never done this before...so winging it is hard. Especially when his cheeks get red and he gets so kissable I just want to-

“You had my heart from our first argument.”

Fuck it.

I leaned in and went for it, but god dammit he beat me to it. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me so I could feel his heartbeat grow faster and faster the longer we stayed like this. We stayed there for a good minutes before I pulled back first only to chuckle. Armin cocks his head and looks at me in confusion. “What? What are you laughing at?” He asked looking a little worried. I open my eyes and smirk. “Cherry?” I asked looking at his lips. His face got a little more red and turned away. “Yeah...I wear makeup and stuff, I have it to cover up the marks on my face and-”  
I kissed him softly one more time to shut him up. “You don’t need an excuse, you can just say yes, I won’t judge you.” I say rubbing his cheek. He chuckles and kisses me again, but this time a bit more forcefully. His mouth moved with mine and was refusing the fact we both needed to breath at some point.  
“Can we go back to your car?” Armin asks almost silently, and I nod. I pick him up again and grab his shoes before we head back to my car. I ask him if he was still hungry, but he said he could wait.   
“Can I just lay on you?” Armin asked when I sat down in the front seat, I nodded and he straddled my hips before sitting down and relaxing. I shut the car door and lock it. “Your feet are still wet.” I say as he chuckles in my ear, sending a quick shiver down my back, and I can tell he felt it because re rubbed my arms right after wards. “Sorry, I wanted to touch the water so badly.” He admitted wrapping his arms around my neck again so our foreheads touched. “It’s fine, I don’t care.” I reply leaning in to kiss him again. We both knew we couldn’t stop, but I guess I was just the one to start it up again, because as soon as our lips touched, we both started out rough, not even caring about breathing. It felt like years up belt up energy finally being released into this kiss. A little...too much energy in fact, because I sure as hell wasn’t the only one getting a little excited. 

I licked Armin’s bottom lips, trying to taste the cherry on his lips again, and succeeded. He opened his mouth a little and we let our tongues battle for what felt like ages. We went back and forth, but I ended up winning and Armin let me roam his mouth. He kept pushing my head back againts the head rest trying to have some control over the situation. I bit down on his lower lip, which led Armin to make a small whimpering noise that went straight to my dick. And I could tell he felt it because he smiled slightly, looking accomplished in his actions. I stopped and began to attack his neck, right where his adams apple is and he arched his back and groaned loudly. I was trying my absolute best not to just full out push him down and devour him. I bit down a little bit causing more sinful noises to come out of his mouth, giving me even more sinful thoughts. Slowly biting, licking and nipping, making us both slowly lose control in our actions. I still wanted to take control and make him be the one feeling the pleasure, so I kept my pace the same, slowly inching down to make him make more of those noises.   
I looked out both windows to see, and it was around 5 o’clock and we were in the beach parking lot on a Wednesday, no one was here, and the stores were closed anyway, I think we’re safe here from being caught.  
“May I?” I ask Armin pulling up his shirt slightly to show off his pale abdomen. He nods and lifts it off himself, giving me an amazing view of his chest and waist. He was pale, but he was toned. From far away he would look like nothing, but up close and running my fingers over his stomach, he’s got muscles, and they show perfectly. Armin chuckles and throws his glasses and shirt in the passenger's seat. “I used to be a bit tanner, but I guess that was just compared to other people’s skin in Germany, sorry if I look a bit weird.”  
I lean down and kiss his collar bone running my hands up and down his sides, giving him chills. “You look perfect.” I whisper and pull him a bit closer. “But, to make this fair,” I sit up and take off my own shirt (made sure I did it slowly for him) and threw it on top of his besides us. Armin runs his hands up and down my chest and smirks. “Better than I imagined.” He says going in to kiss me. “You’ve imagined what I would look like without a shirt eh?" I ask pulling back. He giggles and kisses me quickly again. “I’ve imagined other things, much worse about you.” he says before ever so slowly rolling his hips on my groin. We both let out heavy moans, both dying for more friction that we need so desperately. I went back to biting and sucking on his neck while he moved faster and faster getting louder and louder. Making the most sexiest noises in my opinion as I decided to grab his ass and squeeze hard, and that cause him to push me back and lustfully moan, and I swear anyone could’ve heard it within a few good feet. 

“J-Jean, I-I’m gonna-”

Before he even got a chance to finish I was sucking on collar bone again and I squeezed him again, trying even harder this time. Armin arched his back and lifted his hips up so I could get a better grip this time around. He leaned into my ear and tried to say something but I couldn’t understand what he was saying, so I pulled him so our foreheads were touching seeing how he reacts when I grope and fondle his ass slowly. “I n-need-holy shit Jean!” I put my hands down into his pants and rub my finger over his hole, and he moans loudly, giving another chill down my back. He arches his back even more, which probably isn’t even a trouble for him since he’s obviously flexible, and pushes back onto my fingers. “I-If I cum now, I d-don’t think I will be able to again.” Armin stutters from sweating and moaning so much. I smirk and lean into his ear, “wanna bet?” I say easily and Armin fucking loses it. He groans pushes back against my hand again. “I’ll finger myself if you are just going to stand there all bark and no bite you horse.” Armin barks at me and grabs my shoulders. I narrow my eyes and chuckle, pushing two of my fingers inside of him, moving slowly, and he is quivering again already. “Call me a horse one more time, I dare you.” I tease moving a little faster inside of him. He starts to shake again and smiles, “you can call me cowboy then, how’s tha-Oh God right there.” Armin stops mid sentence to push back on my fingers and causing his legs to become jelly. I push quickly, trying to get him to climax as fast as I can.  
“J-Jean I-I’m going to-”   
He arches his back and moans right by my ear, causing me to moan as well with him, and I can tell he’s pulsating right through his shorts as he makes a mess of himself, I kiss his neck and chuckle. “Sorry about that, what where you going to say?” I laugh deeply in his ear and he shivers. “If you’re a horse, I guess that makes me your cowboy, eh?” He asks cocking his head to the side. “It does once you ride a horse, but for this one you don’t use a saddle.”  
Armin got down off of my lap and instead sat in between my legs and smirked. 

“May I?” He asks toying with me through my pants. I nod and he unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans using his tongue and teeth. Something I have to praise him for later cause it’s the best view. He took my pants and my briefs down quickly and took me in his hand. He looked up and smiled at me. “Bigger than I imagined.” Giving me the open hint he’s definitely thought about this before. He ever so fucking slowly licked me from base to tip, and I keep mentally slapping myself for thinking he was an innocent little boy and thinking I could handle this easily. “Y-You’re going to slow.” I manage to say grabbing ahold of the seat tighter. He only chuckles and grins. “You teased me for a good 5 minutes before doing anything, you can watch it or I can leave you just like this.”  
“I swear to God if you leave me-shit.” He takes half of me in his mouth and I lean my head back and groan. I look down and see Armin slowly looking back up at me and hallowing his cheeks. “Shit...Armin.” I put my hand behind his head and he sits up so he can tie his hair back a bit farther. He winks at me and takes me in fully, and I can feel the back of his throat against my tip. I almost fucking lost it there, but I hold back.   
I put my hand back behind his head and pull at his hair a bit to show i’m enjoying the hell out of this. He just ends up going faster and harder making me breathe heavily, if others saw me outside of the car, they would be thinking I was having a heart attack. I look down to see Armin’s cheeks flushed red and I see him pulling his pants down a little bit to touch himself. The sight of that was enough to get me close. I grab his hair and pull back enough to hear a "pop" from Armin’s mouth. He looks at me almost upset that I tugged him off. “S-Sorry I was close and I didn’t know if-”  
Armin cuts me off by licking my tip again, giving me a lump in my throat. He chuckles and puts my hand on mine to grab his hair again. “I swallow.” He whispers to me and takes me back into his hot mouth. I about died when he did, and when I said I was close, I wasn’t fucking lying. “Shit, right there, don’t stop.” I groaned and grabbed the handle bar by the car window right before I lost it. I moaned like a fucking whore and I pushed his head down father onto my dick before I came down his throat. He was moaning all around my shaft and I couldn't help but shudder at every vibration   
It took well passed a minute to calm down from the high and the entire time Armin licked me through it. Armin crawled up and sat back on my lap and giggled. “I’ll take that as a, good job for my first time giving head, don’t you think?” Armin asked licking off his fingers. I chuckle, “first time my ass.”   
“It was, i’m not innocent though, there’s a difference there.” He mentioned wrapping his arms back around my neck. “You sounded like a little bitch.” Armin muttered into my ear, licking the shell. “Like you sounded any different.” I hiss back, enjoying the light tingles I get every times he moves. “Yeah well it's unexpected from someone like you. For me, it’s...probably more obvious since i’m a little bitch already.” he laughs and runs his hands up and down my chest. I look at him up and down to see he still has goosebumps, he’s still blood red, and he’s hard again.  
“Haha, guess who won the bet?” I ask rubbing his thighs. He looks at me a little confused but then rolls his eyes. “Yes, yes you won, what do you want? A prize?” He says mockingly. “Actually, yes, yes I do,” I say grabbing his crotch. “Think you can hold up to your name you gave yourself cowboy?” I ask as he whimpers when I start rubbing softly against him. “I-I…” Armin starts to mutter, getting aroused even more. “Aw, are you getting shy on me again?” I tease unbuttoning his pants. “B-Be quiet.” He mutters grinding on my hand. I move over a bit to reach for something inside of the glovebox, nothing, shit.  
I remove my hand from Armin and he looks upset already from the loss of friction, but I want his attention here. “Armin, I don’t have anything here for protection, I was checked not even 2 months ago and I haven’t had any sexual relationships since then, I can drive to the nearest pharmacy and grab some stuff, do you think you can wait that long?” I ask him. He actually looks like he’s thinking with his brains and not his dick, which I have a habit of doing sometimes.   
“I-I can’t wait Jean, it’s okay, I trust you, j-just please hurry.”   
“Alright, but I don’t want it to hurt for you, I know this isn’t the best place to lose your virginity, and I would kill to make it perfect for you, but I'll do my best to make you to feel little to no pain in a situation like this.” I say grabbing his cheeks and kissing him slowly. We both pull away and I open my mouth to talk but I can’t, just seeing Armin like this is causing me to lose my breath. 

Keep it together Jean, you can do this.

 

 

“Armin, can you turn around?”

For a split second I felt like I ruined the mood because he went crimson and he was sweating like crazy. But turns out he was just really aroused because he moaned at my words. “Y-Y-Yeah…” Armin sat down and turned around in my lap and straddled me backwards. “Sit up and arch your back baby, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” I say trying to build him some confidence. I run my hand up his back and rest my hand on his hip. I go and kiss him lower back and I back his legs a bit for him to raise his hips. “C’mon baby, don’t be shy, breathe in and show me your body.” Finally he raises his hips high enough and leans over on the dashboard. “D-Don’t stare you ass, just go already.” Armin hits the dashboard and whimpers out for me to move. I move up and lick his hole with one long, slow stroke. Armin almost yells a lewd moan that already had him shivering. I chuckle and grab his ass. “Who’s moaning like a little bitch now?” I say going back to licking him. “M-Me.” He whimpers out. Oh, so he gets really submissive and takes orders when he’s really horny. Maybe…

“Do you like it when I do this baby? Do you want me stop?” I test the waters on dirty talk (which we’ve been doing but this seems different). He quivers and shakes his head quickly. “I-I love it, don’t stop, please don’t, I beg you.” 

Beg, I see. 

I stop licking and tell him to turn back around. He turns around and he looks flushed as hell, and I wish I had a fucking camera to capture his face and body right now, because I would and I’d save it for when we both get sent to hell for these actions. “You get really submissive and you take orders when you’re really horny, I’ve noticed.” I say sticking my finger inside of him to help loosen him up. He nods moaning because of the feeling of something, anything inside of him. He opens his mouth to say something but looks away from me. “A-add another.” Armin quivers. “What were you going to say baby, speak up, speak up and i’ll add another.” I say trying to get it out of him. He shakes his head looks out the window. “If I say anything this is probably as far as we’re getting. So just let me-”

“I have a feeling I know what you were going to say.” I stick another finger inside of him and scissor them. Armin closes his eyes and mutters something in German. “D-Du fühlst dich großartig...härterer papa.” Armin covers his mouth and moans. I chuckle and push a third finger in and whispers into his ear. “I caught that, I knew it.” I kiss his cheek and I see he is covering his face is what looks to be shame. "I don't know why but-" “Don’t be ashamed baby, it’s hot and we both know it, you can say it louder, and English please.” I move around trying to find his prostate as he quivers in my lap, leaking pre-cum from his tip like a goddamn fountain. “Please...please, I need you inside me now, please Daddy.”

Welp, if I had any self control left, it’s out the fucking window now.

I remove my fingers from Armin, causing him to whimper from the sudden loss of something inside of him, I line myself up with Armin’s hole and and rub around him. “You’re in control now baby, whenever you’re ready.” I whisper trying to get him to calm down. He starts to sit down before covering his mouth. I uncover his mouth and instead begin to kiss him roughly, knocking our teeth together. Armin starts to go a bit faster and is sitting down in no time. I tightly gripped his hips causing scratch marks on his sides. I knew it was obvious from the start, since of his size compared to me that he would be tight, but god fucking damn. I was spending too much time teasing him and forgot how close I was already. Dammit, I swear I can handle this.  
“A-Are you okay?” Armin asked me grinding on me slowly. “Y-Yeah i’m fine, you can move whenever, i’m just getting used to you, because damn Armin, you’re fucking tight and hot.” I admit wiping the sweat on top of my forehead. 

Armin begins to move up and down using my shoulders as support. I knew he was kind of joking around when he was talking about riding me, but I didn’t expect it, nor did I expect him know how to do it so well.   
“Armin, shit, go faster.” I mutter thrusting my hips up to meet his falls. He tries to move a bit faster but he grips onto me tighter, like he's in pain. “I-I’m trying, but I can’t...ahh...find my spot…”   
“T-try arching your back.” I say running my hands up his spine. I grab onto his hips again and- 

He shouts a moan that anyone could have heard from miles away and starts to shake everywhere like an earthquake. “Found it.” I smirked and began to help him move up and down on top of me. He looked like he was about start crying and I first thought he was in pain, but no, turns out that’s how good he’s feeling right now. “D-Daddy, y-you feel...ahhh-ahhh amazing inside of me...I can’t h-hold on m-much longer-mmmmmm.” Armin just starts getting faster and starts to move quicker, making me sound just as slutty as he does. We both were dying for this for the longest time, and finally, we both just are at the right place and at the right time. We can-

“FUCK! RIGHT THERE!” Armin begins to shake and get weaker in the legs, he’s so close but so tired, and i’m not far behind him. I start to look around and I end up turning us both around so Armin’s back is to the seat while i’m on my knees with him still in my lap and I can easily pound it him while still looking at his face, cause seeing his expressions are the best part of this. I start to pound slowly at first before armin starts shaking again, making me groan and choke back filthy noises.   
“F-Faster, faster please daddy i’m so close you have no idea, please, d-don’t sto-aaaahh-ah-ah-ah.” Armin starts to stutter and groan and moan the most sinful noises that drive me crazy. “I-I am too, just wait a little longer baby.” I say biting into his shoulder trying to mute myself from groaning too loud, and finally, we both just lose it.  
“Je-Jean faster, harder, i’m close, I can’t take much more, please, please I beg of you.”   
“I-I’m trying baby...d-do-shit-do you want me to-  
I didn’t even finish my sentence before he knocked me over so he was riding me again. “Inside, please.” Armin begged and went back to moving, hips becoming erratic and sweat everywhere. “F-Fuuuuuck, Armin i’m-SHIT!” Now it was my turn to arch my back as Armin tightened himself around me, and I went over the edge like a tidal wave, filling Armin up until his ass was dripping bacause of me, and he had his sweet release as well not too long after and got cum all over my chest and his abdomen. 

We both sat there and breathed heavily, trying to catch our breaths before I was the first on to speak up. “T-That...was amazing.” I say sitting up to look at Armin. Armin smiles and nods in agreement. “S-Shit...I-I have practice tomorrow, i’m not going to able to walk thanks to you.” Armin grunts grabbing some napkins from the glove department to clean us up. “Take an advil or something, cause trust me, i’m going to need to too.” I laugh.

 

Damn...I’m in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed, don't be afraid to comment or like, I love talking. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also: i do NOT promote unprotected sex. DO NOT EVER GO IN RAW THE FIRST TIME!!!!!!!! EVERRRRR


End file.
